Cherno Alpha (Jaeger)
|image = |caption = PPDC Blueprints of the Cherno Alpha |givename = |launch = 2015@travisbeacham |class = Mark-1 |status = Destroyed |origin = Russia |height = 280ft (85m)Cherno Alpha Poster |weight = 2,412 Tons |speed = 3 |strength = 10 |armor = 10 |equip = MGS112/Recharging Energy CellCherno Alpha Blueprints Atmoscan/Conn-Pod Sharp spikes (feet) |pilot = Sasha Kaidonovsky (deceased) Aleksis Kaidonovsky (deceased) |operating = |energy = Stun Core 08Info taken from: Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters, pages 74-73 |weapon = Incinerator turbines Z-14 Tesla fists |body = Greco-Roman wrestling/boxing |powermove = Sluggernaut Headshock |kaiju = 6 |appearances = Pacific Rim }} Cherno Alpha is a Mark-1 Russian Jaeger. Piloted by husband and wife duo Sasha and Aleksis Kaidonovsky, Cherno Alpha is the last of the Mark-1 Jaeger series and the oldest Jaeger still active in combat. History Early Combat History Launched in 2015, Cherno Alpha is tasked to defend the coastline of Russia and the Siberian perimeter of the Anti-Kaiju Wall. Under the Jaeger’s watch, the Siberian Wall goes unbreached for six years.Pacific Rim During that time, Cherno responds to over six Kaiju attacks in six different locations of the Pacific Rim.Combat Dossier: Cherno Alpha By 2025, Cherno is one of the four surviving Jaegers in the war. Upon the closure of the program, the Jaeger and its pilots are relocated to Hong Kong, China on the order of the United Nations. Hong Kong Incident Cherno Alpha was to defend Striker Eureka alongside Gipsy Danger and Crimson Typhoon on the assault against the breach during Operation Pitfall, but was deployed with Crimson Typhoon in Victoria Harbour, when the Double Event occurs. Marshall Stacker Pentecost orders Striker not to engage as he wanted Striker to remain undamaged so it could carry the bomb. Cherno and Crimson are left to engage Otachi in combat. As Striker remains a fair distance away from the battle, the Jaegers initially held a two against one advantage against the Kaiju. Otachi began its assault against Crimson, who, after a brief brawl, hurled her toward Cherno who placed her in a headlock and proceeded to pummel her face. Otachi manages to break free by using her tail to knock Cherno off of its feet. As Crimson came back to assist Cherno, the Wei triplets were completely ignorant of Otachi's tail pincer. The Kaiju tears Crimson's Conn-Pod from its neck, causing the leaderless Jaeger to collapse into the harbour. Striker's pilots, unable to sit back any longer and watch their comrades die, disobey orders and rush to Cherno's aid. Otachi changes tactics. As Cherno slams its fists together in a taunting gesture and marches forward to engage, Otachi spat a stream of corrosive acid at its reactor. The acid melted the Jaeger's armor, compromising the Conn-Pod and damaging the reactor and fuel reserves. Before Striker can reach Cherno, the Russian Jaeger is ambushed by Leatherback. Leatherback leaps onto Cherno's back as Otachi tore at one of its arms, leaving Cherno all but defenseless. Otachi moves to intercept Striker. Leatherback smashes Cherno's reactor and uses its weight to drag down the Jaeger in the harbor. The Jaeger's Conn-Pod is flooded with water, submerging the Kaidonovskys. Leatherback crushes the Conn-Pod in a fiery underwater explosion before they even have time to drown. ''Pacific Rim'' Novelization Early Combat History Of the six deployments, the Mark-1 Jaeger is assigned to a two and three Jaeger drop that includes Crimson Typhoon and Striker Eureka in 2019 and 2020. April 12, 2019 is the first mission with Crimson Typhoon. Cherno and Crimson are deployed against the Kaiju that makes landfall in Osaka, Japan. May 25, 2020 is their second mission together, accompanied by Striker Eureka. Cherno, Crimson and Striker are sent to Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam to prevent the Kaiju from destroying the city. Features Cherno is one of the heaviest and best armored Jaegers, albeit one of the slowest. Cherno Alpha is built to endure long tours of duty and sustain as much damage from Kaiju attacks as it is able to return in kind. Oppositely, its lack of speed makes it one of the slowest Jaegers of any Mark series and vulnerable to attack from quicker enemies. Cherno's heavily armored arms are equipped with a weapon codenamed "Roll of Nickels"; cylinders that Cherno can grip and increase the power of its punches. When using "Roll of Nickels", the environment is said to shake from each blow it lands against a Kaiju. Its arms also appear to be spring loaded, although can be supplemented by hydraulics for increased impact potential. Similarly, Cherno's Z14 Fists are powered by Tesla cells, allowing for a formation of simultaneous electric arc impulse, with force up to 415kv into a Kaiju, usually to the effect of smashing both fists to induce maximum current at the sides of a Kaiju's head, usually stunning or incapacitating most targets. Before battle, Cherno taunts its enemies by smashing its fists together multiple times. Whenever this happens, interconnected panels on the Jaeger's torso fluctuate. Cherno Alpha's Conn-Pod, also known as the Atmoscan, is located at the heart of the Jaeger; making it one of the most secure cockpit environments built for a Jaeger. However, it lacks an escape mechanism; Russian Rangers fight to win against the Kaiju or die trying. Cherno's foot spikes provide additional support and balance to the mechanism. They can be located in one point during patrol/guarding. Cherno's MGS112 Recharging Energy Cell, a nuclear reactor, holds unprecedented energy reserves and incendiary fuel, while acting as a strong decoy for a Kaiju seeking the Jaeger's head. Kaiju Killed :The following is roster of named Kaiju defeated by Cherno Alpha, assisted or on its own. Trivia *Cherno Alpha's nuclear reactor is modeled after the Mr. Fusion Energy Reactor attached to Doc Brown's DeLorean in Back to the Future. *In alignment with its age, Cherno is a T-Type tech Jaeger. *NECA's Pacific Rim Series 3 will include a Cherno Alpha Action Figure, released around February 2014.NECA confirms Cherno Alpha *A translation of the Blueprint of Cherno Alpha cites that the Jaeger was launched in 2018 and Mark-4Cherno Alpha Blueprints, and this assumption was supported by Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters, where Cherno is again listed as being a Mark-4. However, screenwriter Travis Beacham cites that the Cherno is a Mark-1 and launched in 2015. After he made this public on his twitter account, Cherno's status was adjusted according to the new info on the Pan Pacific Defense Corps site. *Cherno is the one of the three Jaegers defending the Anti-Kaiju Wall. *According to the stats card, Cherno Alpha weighs 2,412 tons, the blueprints cite its weight as 6,912 tons. *In Russian dub its name is "Cherniy Alfa" (Black Alpha). "Cherno" is the short form of the adjective and doesn't agree with a noun in that case. *Cherno Alpha beats fellow Mark-1 Jaeger, Romeo Blue, in every category according to its stat card. Having a speed of 3 to Romeo Blue's 2, and a Strength and Armor of 10 to Romeo's Strength of 7 and Armor of 6. *According to Pacific Rim Cherno Alpha is the heaviest Jaeger built at 2,412 Tons. However, Man, Machines & Monsters cites Tacit Ronin weights three times more at 7,450 tons. *Del Toro states that Cherno Alpha was partially inspired by the MS-06 Zaku II from the classic anime series Mobile Suit Gundam.Guillermo, Rinko, Mana on Odaiba Tour (Pacific Rim) *According to the novelization, the Kaidonovsky's listen to Russian Hard House inside Cherno's Conn-Pod.Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization, page 213 *NECA's tagline for Cherno Alpha is "Hammer Slammer".NECA: Cherno Alpha tagline Gallery Features Cherno Chest Conn Pod 01.jpg|Schematic of Cherno Alpha's Chest Conn Pod Cherno Chest Conn Pod 02.jpg Cherno Energy Cell Refinery 01.jpg Cherno Energy Cell Refinery 02.jpg|Close-up of Cherno Alpha's Energy Cell Cherno Tesla Fists 01.jpg Cherno Tesla Fists 02.jpg|Close-up of Cherno Alpha's Tesla Fists Official Stats Russian-Jaeger-Cherno-Alpha.jpg|Cherno Alpha Stat card Cherno Alpha Wallpaper.jpg|Cherno Alpha Wallpaper Cherno Alpha Specs.jpg Promotional Pacific Rim Cherno Alpha Crew 02.png|Cherno Alpha Crew Jaeger Cherno Alpha Decal 01.png|Cherno Alpha's logo Cherno Alpha Poster.jpg|Cherno Alpha Character Poster File:Cherno_Alpha_Specs2.jpg Screenshots File:Ss-P-0003dd.jpg File:Ss-P-0003dee.jpg|Cherno Alpha from behind Jaegar being deployed.jpg PRCherno800.jpg PR-Cherno&Crimson.jpg|Cherno Alpha and Crimson Typhoon deployment. Pr-chernoalpha-connpod-interior.jpg|The interior of Chernos Conn-pod. Cherno Alpha Taunt.jpg|Cherno Alpha taunts the Kaiju Otachi leatherback vs Cherno ALpha.jpg Pr-cherno-destruction.jpg|Cherno is destroyed. Pacific Rim The Video Game Cherno Alpha.jpg|Cherno Alpha as it appears in Pacific Rim: the Video Game Concept Art Cherno Alpha Concept 02.png|Roll of Nickles 214785-pacific-rim-concept-art-guillermo-del-toro.jpg|Cherno Alpha overlooking the coastline of Russia. Cherno Alpha Concept 01.png Cherno Alpha Concept 03.jpg Cherno Alpha Concept 07.jpg Cherno Alpha Concept 04.png ConceptCherno.png|Cherno battling a Kaiju ConceptCherno2.png References Category:Jaegers Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps Category:Destroyed Category:Mark-1